The Miracle: A Yullen Fanfic
by VampireKnightNight
Summary: This is a story of a 'Destroyer of time' who fights to save the lives or not only his comrades but the world, but loses his life what happens when a stroke of luck changes not only his but Kandas future too. [Yullen, Yaoi, Character death,Resurrection]
1. Stay With Me!

**The Miracle **

The battlefield was silent except for the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

The ground was drenched in the blood of many exorcists and finders, leaving a heavy smell of copper in the air.

But after all the hard work, blood, sweat, and tears. They had won. They had finally beat them It was all over.

There in the middle of the field were the remains of the now deceased Millennium Earl. Bloodied and broken.

Now would be the time to celebrate they're victory.

If it weren't for the young boy laying beside him, a boy with snow white hair, stained with Crimson, sparkling silver eyes, now dulled and empty and a smile that shone brighter then anyone's, now a small smile forever on his face.

Everyone was gathering around the lifeless lad, their eyes wide in disbelief, looking at him as tears start to roll down their cheeks and hitting the floor like the rain drops above.

They couldn't believe it. Allen Walker, The Destroyer Of Time, their hope, their hero, was lying soulless at their feet.

Lenalee spoke first, in stutters as tears gathered in her violet eyes. "I-Is he r-really…d-de…." She stopped as her voice cracked, unable to speak anymore. Unable to finish the question that was on everyone's mind.

Lavi stepped over to his body, kneeling down and putting two fingers to the younger boys' neck looking for a pulse. He closed his eyes as he made a silent prayer before opening them again and slowly taking his hand away, shaking his head in disbelief as he grit his teeth, willing the tears threatening to fall from his eyes that are filled with sadness and sorrow to go away.

From behind him he heard Lenalee give a broken sob as she fell onto her knees, burying her face in her hands as she cried.

Lavi punched the ground as he hung his head, tears now falling from his emerald eye.

Marie clenched his fists, willing back the tears. He looked back as he heard footsteps behind him. "Kanda..." He mumbled sadly as he watched the long haired exorcist walk up to the young boy.

Kanda stood above his beloveds corpse, looking down at the lifeless exorcist. He took in every detail. The eerily calm face, his bloody limbs, his sword laying shattered beside him. He muttered quietly "you stupid Moyashi…."

Lenalee clenched her fists as she glared hatefully at the older exorcists back. "JACKASS!, HOW CAN YOU STILL INSULT HIM AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID FOR US?! HE LOST HIS F-FUCKING LIFE TO S-SAVE US ALL, AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO STAND OVER HIM AND INSULT HIM?"

Lenalee was cut off as gloved hand stretched out in front of her. She looked to the side and saw the owner of the hand was Marie. "Marie…"

"Shut up and watch." Marie said giving Lenalee a cold look. Lenalee immediately shut her mouth and turned her attention back to the long haired exorcist.

As Kanda stood there under the rain he remembered many things, he thought to himself out loud "Do you know what? It's funny how no one ever notices how much they love someone until they lose that someone...And I lost -" Kanda mumbled the rest of the sentence in attempt to hold back the tears that were trying so hard to fight their way out.

As all the memories of the white haired boy came back to Kanda he could feel his heart breaking. He dropped to his knees as he clenched the earth underneath him, he couldn't hold them back anymore he just didnt have the strength anymore now that his will, his strength, his reason for living was gone.

Everyone stood there and watched as the supposedly emotionless samurai cry, cry until he couldn't cry no more.

He lifted his head and let out a scream of frustration, anger, and sorrow as the tears fell freely down his face, landing onto the ground beneath him and mixing with the rain.

Marie was the first to move as he slowly walked over and watched as the person he had come to think of as an older brother cried over the loss of his love. He hung his head as he walked over to his proclaimed younger brother's corpse. "Allen…" He whispered in a voice so soft if was almost over powered by the rain.

He crouched down next to the lifeless body as he gently put his hand over the younger boys eyes, closing them shut. He took a minute to note that even in death Allen still looked peaceful, with a small smile on his face.

There amongst the broken battle field, the white Pier rot bid them all farewell. He had done what he had needed to do. He had kept his promise to Himself, Mana, to everyone. He was free of the 14th and could finally rest peacefully. Or so he thought.

Marie turned and walked back to the others, motioning with his eyes to the mourning older man.

Quickly understanding what he meant they all slowly made their way away from the scene, giving the two lovers a chance to bid their farewells.

Kanda didn't raise his head as he mumbled "you stupid idiot…baka…stupid stupid baka!" He cried out angrily "didn't you promise you'd come back!? Don't you always keep your promises!?" He could feel more tears of frustration and sadness roll down his face as he slammed his fists against the ground angrily.

"You promi-" Kanda was cut off by a familiar pale hand rising to his face and gently cupping his cheek.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter to my first Yullen fanfiction, I will try to update as much as possible. Rates and reviews will be appreciated, but no flames please. Thanks for reading xD


	2. Harder Than You Know

"St...pid Ba..Kan..a" Kanda raised his head in shock and the tears of sadness that rolled down his face turned into tears of happiness as his lover was not dead.

"Allen...But...I thought... How?" Kanda looked at his lover in shock

"T-told...you...I...Would come...back" He said as he gave Kanda a faint smile

"Baka, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kanda carefully lifted Allen on to his lap, as it was a lot more comfortable than the ground. Then he took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs...

"Baka Usagi Get your fucking ass over here!" Lavi's head shot up from his feet at the sound of Kanda screaming but it wasn't an angry scream no it was more of a scream for help.

Lavi sprinted over with a worried look on his face "What's wrong Kanda?!" He practically screamed as he came to a halt behind him.

"Help him!" He said, you could tell he had been crying because his voice was hoarse.

"Kanda...He's de-"

"NO! He's not come look for yourself Baka!" Lavi let out a sigh and shuffled over to look at the white haired exorcist.

"La...vi" Allen called but it came out as a whisper because he was to exhausted in pain and barely alive to talk properly.

"But... How? I checked... you were" Lavi dropped to his knees next to Kanda and Allen.

"Ma...na" After he had said that he closed his eyes as the darkness started to consume him once more.

"Allen! Keep your eyes open. Don't go to sleep damn it!" But he did not respond Lavi lent over to check his pulse to make sure he was still alive.

"Thank goodness his pulse is weak but he's still alive, we need to get him back to the Order ASAP" With that being said Kanda stood up with Allen in his arms and started sprinting towards the others, Lavi following close behind him.

"Kanda? Lavi? What's going on?" Lenalee asked with watery eyes.

"He's alive Lenalee and we need to get him back to the Order now" Lenalee went wide eyed and her gaze shot to the white haired boy in Kanda's arms as she watched the shallow breaths he was letting out.

"But how? I thought he was dead?" She looked confused but also happy as she looked between Lavi, Allen and Kanda.

"Does it really matter right now we need to get him help Now!" Kanda snapped then started running towards the order once more trying his hardest not to move Allen around too much in fear that he might aggravate his wounds and make them bleed more.

"Come on Baka Usagi we need to move!" Kanda shouted over his shoulder as he carried on sprinting for the Order not even bothering to look to see if they were actually following or not.

As Kanda ran, the boy in his arms grew colder and his body started to droop more, as this was happening his heart beat was getting faster and faster from running and from panicking.

"Usagi, He's getting colder! What do I do?!" Kanda shouted over his shoulder at the red headed exorcist that was hot on his heels. Lavi took his jacket off and sped up a bit to catch up with Kanda and put it over Allen, "Here put this over him the temperature isn't helping at all with his condition we need to get him to the Order and we need to get him there now."

With that being said Kanda sped up again. Luckily they weren't that far from the Order as it was only about 30-50 minutes away by sprinting. As they got to the Order Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and the rest of the exorcists burst through the door almost knocking them off they're hinges.

Lavi was the one to inform Komui that they needed him then and there because he had shouted at the top of his lungs so he could of been heard all over the place. "KOMUI GET YOUR ASS TO THE INFIRMARY NOW ALLEN NEEDS YOUR HELP OR ELSE HE'S GONNA DIE" He took a deep breath then finished with "SO MOVE IT NOW!"

That being said they got to the infirmary and Kanda gently laid Allen on the bed just as Komui and Section Chief Revor ran through the door and straight over while shooing everyone out of the room so they could get to work.

* * *

A\N: Well that was the next chapter to the story, Please rate and review my story, I would appreciate it. I should have the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks depending on how much school work I have. Thanks For Reading!


	3. Your Guardian Angel

'Damn it Moyashi why did you have to be the big hero. Ugh you don't have to save everyone it's not your responsibility to hold the whole weight of the world on your shoulders, you should've asked for help, instead of handling it all on your own' Kanda thought to himself as he sat outside the infirmary waiting to find out how Allen was.

Everyone had gone apart from him and Lavi, they refused to budge until they knew Allen was going to be okay no matter how many times people told them to go get some rest and eat they still refused to move.

They had stayed in complete silence most of the time apart from when it got awkward and they would try and break that awkwardness by telling stories about their past missions with Allen, and about how Allen always made them laugh, but mostly about how Allen thinks he has to hold the whole weight of the world on his shoulders when he doesn't all he needs to do is ask for help that's it.

'I'm so gonna kick Bean Sprouts as once he recovers for making me worry so much' Lavi thought to himself with a chuckle thinking about how Allen would of gone nuts for calling him a 'Bean Sprout'. Lavi worried so much about Allen because to him Allen was like the younger brother he never had.

*Time Skip 5 Hours*

The doors to the infirmary opened and out came a very tired looking Komui. Kanda and Lavi looked up from their place on the floor and then shot to their feet. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Both Lavi and Kanda said at the same time. "Yes he's going to be fine we were lucky and managed to get to him on time, thanks to you, but after everything he's been through he's going to need a lot of rest and he's gonna need people to help him with most things until he has fully recovered though."

Lavi and Kanda looked at eachother then back at Komui "Are you too willing to do that? As you are so close to him Kanda especially with your relationship and that the fact that he thinks of you Lavi as a brother, it would make things a lot easier on him"

"Uh, sure what sort of stuff would we have to do for him?" Asked Lavi as he recovered first. "Just basic things like walking, washing, moving about in general, carrying things about, depending on how he you might have to help with eating as well as I said it depends on how he is. When he's recovered a bit more I've got no doubt that he's going to want to start training again so he's going to need help getting back into the swing of things"

Komui gave Lavi and Kanda a chance to process all of that because it would be affecting them as well as Allen. "Also you will have your missions cut down a bit so your here for Allen and one of you will always be here for if he needs you so when Kanda is on a mission you will be here Lavi and its same with if you were on a mission."

"Okay, thanks Komui. Can we go see him now?" Asked Kanda now that he had his voice back after processing all that had been recently said, "Sure but he's not awake, he could wake up anywhere between 7 hours and 5 days, it all depends on him and his will to live."

There was a long silence but it was broken by Komui "Lavi, Can you come with me? I need to discuss something with you and Bookman" Lavi agreed and started following Komui out of the infirmary leaving the white haired exorcist and the samurai alone together.

Kanda spent a moment just stood by the door looking at the motionless form, until walking over giving Allen a quick kiss on the lips and sitting down on the chair next to his bed linking hands with his hand, He felt Allen's hand squeeze his slightly to let him know he knew he was there even though he was unconscious.

Kanda sat for hours just talking about random things he could think of like how Lavi is being annoying and how much everyone is missing him and mostly about how he misses him and wants him to wake up.

Just as Kanda was about to get up to go get a drink he felt Allen shift a little bit and smile, but then was still once again, Kanda sighed placed a kiss on Allen's forehead and went to get a drink.

As he walked down the corridors he noticed how everyone one he passed went silence until he was out of sight but not out of ear shot, 'It's probably the fucking Baka Usagi telling everyone how I actually lost it when I thought Allen was dead' Kanda thought to himself 'I'm gonna kill him when I see him next' and as if right on cue Lavi walked toward him with Lenalee, Marie, Miranda and Krory, He looked down at his feet and tried to ignore them all and brush past them, but with his luck he couldn't "Hey Yuu! You've finally ventured out of the infirmary then? How is he?" Questioned Lavi as he got to Kanda, "He's still the same he moved a little bit earlier so he might be waking up soon, so I'm going to go get some water and food for him because he's gonna be starving when he wakes up" Kanda said as he started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Kanda wait up we will come with you because Allen is going to want a hell of a lot of food when he does wake up" Kanda's reply was a simple 'Hn' and he carried on walking.

After getting food and water for Allen they all made their way back to the infirmary where their white haired exorcist slept, when they got there they placed the food on the counter near Allen's bed and grabbed chairs so they could sit with him and hopefully be there for when he opened his eyes.

They hung around for what seemed like days but it had been merely hours by this point the only people left were once again Lavi and Kanda as everyone else either had missions or things to do, and that's when it finally happened Allen started to shift a little bit but enough to alert Kanda and Lavi that he was starting to wake up, he groaned and shifted a bit more then he opened his eyes blinked a couple of times to get used to the light, and then looked through slitted eyes to see who was holding him hand. He smiled "H-h-hey Kanda."

* * *

A\N: That was the next chapter finally! Allen has finally woken up! YAY! Sorry it took me so long to update i've been so busy between school work then having to write a story for my teacher because she's a pain in the arse I just havnt had the time. That's it for now I will try to update ASAP. Please remember to Rate, Review and favourite Thanks xD!


End file.
